Step by Step
by Maho-chan
Summary: About to make an entrance into high society as Tsukasa's future wife, Tsukushi finds herself feeling uneasy until she is reminded of her courage and purpose. Rated T, Oneshot.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

* * *

AN (7/30/2008): Here is a short fic that I wrote for the 30 Kisses Livejournal community. I submitted it for the theme "Gardenia". I know it's been a while since I've updated my fanfiction! After posting my last fic, I had my graduate degree commencement ceremony, accepted an offer for a better job and relocated in order to start that new job. I also had some RSI symptoms that kept me off the computer for a bit. But everything is finally settling down, I hope. :) Anyway, author's notes aside, hope you enjoy this short fan fiction. It's loosely based upon the manga and the Japanese dramatizations.

Warm regards,

Maho-chan :)

* * *

**Step by Step**

_**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction**_

**By Maho-chan**

* * *

The carpet was plush under Tsukushi's delicate high heels; the hallway was quiet save for the swishing sound of her graceful ball gown as she moved. The scent of gardenias wafted around her, thanks to the perfume she had carefully applied earlier.

Reaching the heavy double doors, Tsukushi slowed, stepping cautiously towards them.

Behind those doors was Tsukasa's entire extended family and many of his family's friends.

Tsukushi stumbled, righted her self and then hesitated.

Taking one uncertain step forward, she swallowed nervously and then took one step back. She wondered why she had agreed to this. Wasn't there a simpler way to announce their engagement?

But when his mother had requested the event, Tsukushi had consented having felt a sense of duty as Tsukasa's fiancé.

But that didn't stop her from wishing she didn't have to do this.

As soft music cued behind the doors, Tsukushi squared her shoulders and determinedly moved forward again. Only to falter as her foot caught in the hem of her dress and slowed her progress.

Where was her famous weed courage and determination when she needed it? "I can't believe this." Tsukushi said to herself. Trapped between feelings of obligation and extreme uneasiness, she bowed her head, feeling very much like an idiot.

Would she ever feel comfortable in this type of situation? Try as she might, once again she couldn't help feeling out of place. She knew that she'd better get used to doing high society activities as Tsukasa's future wife. But it all still felt so foreign.

The tiara on her head felt heavy. Tsukushi adjusted it wearily and then closed her eyes as she sought some sense of calm that would help her move forward. Tsukasa was waiting for her, after all.

Tsukushi longed for the feeling of her family's modest home, sought memories of the emergency stairs at Eitoku. She reminded herself of moments spent drinking tea with Tama. Anything and everything that she could think of that was comforting she brought to mind now, as she heard the muffled voice of the MC.

Tsukushi remembered giggling with Yuki over fashion magazines.

She thought back to how she'd often deliberate with Susumu over who would choose the nightly TV program.

And recalled the bentos she created for the lunches that she ate with Tsukasa every day.

Tsukasa.

Suddenly her mind flashed to holding his hand and being pulled along by him. Her thoughts became preoccupied with recollections of his laugh and turned to moments of being held by him. Tsukushi smiled slightly in spite of herself. Even as his fiancé, she never would have expected that the intense moments with him would also bring such feelings of comfort and quietude.

But they did.

Absently tilting her head, Tsukushi sighed. And then jumped in fright as the doors swung open and she was confronted with blinding light. As Tsukushi backed away, she was stopped as warm and familiar fingers grasped her arms.

Tsukushi's heart raced as she squinted up at Tsukasa, who stood before her. His face was obscured in a shadow and his curly hair was silhouetted against the brightness.

Her heart began to pound as Tsukasa whispered gruffly "Tsukushi."

She blushed and swallowed nervously. Tsukasa moved closer and his face came into full view, came near to hers. Tsukushi gazed up at him. He was all she could see. And as she beheld his concerned gaze and his characteristic frown, Tsukushi felt her courage and sense of purpose return.

Tsukasa quirked an eyebrow as Tsukushi's fingers squeezed his. And as she smiled, he unconsciously leaned in for a kiss.

Until Tsukushi remembered herself and kneed him.

"Hey, you idiot, everyone is watching!" Tsukushi whispered anxiously.

Tsukasa straightened and gave her an amused look as he let her go. Positioning himself next to her and tucking her fingers into the crook of his arm, Tsukasa chuckled and stated softly "You are going to marry me! But still, so stingy."

Tsukushi frowned and narrowed her eyes at him only to start to smile as she suppressed a giggle that was threatening to become full blown laughter. Holding Tsukasa's arm, Tsukushi raised her chin confidently and faced the crowd that had gathered.

Observing this, Tsukasa smirked and said "Let's go?"

Tsukushi nodded.

And uneasy no more, step by step, Tsukushi moved forward with Tsukasa, purposefully, intentionally and joyfully, ready to take her place in their bright future together.

_Fin_

* * *

-Maho-chan (7/30/2008)

* * *


End file.
